Talk:Weapons
Weapons Intro Stats Other effects Weapons are one of the three primary determinants of a party's stats, alongside summons and the characters themselves. The purpose of equipping weapons is generally to bolster a party's ability to cause damage, and without a sufficiently developed set of weapons to use, a party even consisting of highly leveled SSR characters will find it hard, if not outright impossible to clear mid-level content. The primary benefit of equipping weapons comes in their statistical values. All weapons grant the entire team attack and hit points, with the amount varying from weapon to weapon. Generally, weapons within a similar type will grant similar ratios of HP and Attack. For instance, guns tend to have significantly more attack than other weapons of a similar level and rarity, but in exchange they lack HP. In contrast, staves tend to bestow higher amounts of HP when equipped but lack attack. Stats may increased by increasing the weapon's level by fusing other weapons onto it up the the weapon's max level, upon which it must be limit broken to continue levelling, if it can be limit broken. Alternatively weapons retrieved from either the rupee or legend gachas may have a +1 on their icon, indicating a small boost to the weapon's stats which can be passed onto another weapon by fusion. In addition to stats, weapons bestow passive skills. These range from merely increasing the attack and HP of characters by a percent, to increasing how often they attack twice during a turn, to even more unusual effects such as modifying the player character's active abilities. These skills vary from weapon to weapon, and there are no trends associated with weapon types, unlike with stats, though weapons such as event and magna boss derived loot found in game tend to have the more normal effects, with the more unique effects like increasing attack during the first three turns being reserved for gacha weapons. Skills may also be improved by fusing other weapons onto one, but this process differs from improving stat values. Only other weapons with passives may be used to level a weapon's skill level, and these weapons may be fused onto a weapon to give it a chance of its passives increasing in rank, with higher rarity weapons and weapons with higher level passives bolstering the chance of the target weapon's skill level increasing. An item called a devil element can be treated as a weapon in that it has a skill that can be levelled, but it may not be used in battle with any measure of practicality, however, devil elements of a certain skill level contribute more than an equivalent level and rarity weapon during fusion, so as the amount of skilled weapons needed to level a weapon with certainty increases, players may find themselves using high skill level devil elements instead. Weapons may be equipped in one of ten slots, nine of these slots are sub slots and the tenth is the main slot. Equipping a weapon in the main slots determines the MC's element and ougi, but the weapon in the main slot may only be of only one or two types designated for the MC's class. For example superstars may only equip harps and daggers, while ogres can only use fists. Whichever weapon types the MC's current class may use are favored weapons for the MC. Weapons equipped of these types, even in the sub slots, grant an larger stat bonus to the character that favors them, and this effect is even greater for the MC if the current classes allows for only one type of weapon to be equipped. The other characters on the team can favor weapons too, typically each only favors a single weapon type and can't get twice the bonus like the MC though.